criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take the Heat
'Take the Heat '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's 8th case of the game and also 2nd one to take place in Historical Town. Plot Team went to sauna to speak with Mitchell Westville about Order of Specters' plan called ''Operation Tsunami. When Bruno and player got there, fitness coach Stephanie Griff told them that someone is locked inside and she can't open the door. Bruno and player broke the door and saw lifeless body of Mitchell, cooked to death. Mid-investigation head nurse Jamie Powell accidently locked herself in sauna and had extreme panic attack. Team managed to save her. Later, team found a sauna key in Tom Chapeler's bag. Team put him in custody for suspected murder. All charges are dropped after team found enough evidence to arrest massage therapist Daisy Blim for murder. Admitting to the murder, Daisy said that Mitchell treated her like trash every time he came there. He complained about her massages and mocked her for no reason. She ignored his behaviour until she overheard him talking to his daughter that he is going to complain to Daisy's boss about her so that his daughter can finally get a job. Daisy wanted to keep her job because she clearly didn't do anything wrong to Mitchell. Since she didn't wanted to lose her job, Daisy turned sauna heater to maximum and waited for Mitchell to get in. When he got in there, she locked him and tried to frame it on his tennis partner. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced her to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Ben Hathaway found enough proofs that nurse Jamie Powell is part of Order of Specters. Team spoke with Jamie who claimed that she is not a part of them and she doesn't even know what that is. Team searched zen garden and found Mitchell's notebook where he wrote names of some members, including Jamie. Jamie then confessed that her whole family is in the organization and that she doesn't know anything more about it. Team didn't had enough evidence to connect Jamie to any crime, but decided to keep an eye on her. Meanwhile, Historian Kate Bennett wanted to organize a spa treatment for her and her sisters. After talking to Stephanie to meet them with new masseurs since Daisy is in prison. After finding Stephanie's notes, she introduced them to new masseur called Katrina. Kate thanked her and headed for her sisters. After all these events, team found out that Jamie is a member of Order of Specters and that she possibly know everything behind it. Chief Vanya Bhakta told the team that they need to find out more about their plans, same for identities of Demos and Stella. Few minutes later, Amy Davis came to station, saying that some teenagers are having a crazy party at the museum and that they are going to ruin the museum... Summary Victim: * Mitchell Westville (found killed by overheating in sauna) Murder Weapon: * Electric Sauna Heater Killer: * Daisy Blim Suspects SGriffVC8.png|Stephanie Griff DBlimVC8.png|Daisy Blim TChappelerVC8.png|Tom Chapeler JCollinsVC8.png|Joe Collins JPowellVC8.png|Jamie Powell Crime Scenes Sauna - Big Sauna Heater Spa Center - Fountain Zen Garden - City View Killer's Profile * The killer meditates. * The killer has had plastic surgery. * The killer drinks green smoothies. * The killer has B- blood type. * The killer has freckles.